The goal of this section of the proposal is to provide an overview of the administrative organization of the CMR. This begins with a description of the organizational structure within MIT and Harvard Medical School. In addition, we delineate staff responsibilities, operating protocols that include scheduling procedures, and the interactions with our external advisory committee. We also summarize the institutional support provided by MIT and HMS which is through funding for space renovations for high field instruments. Finally, we discuss plans for the NIBIB sunset transition.